


Will you still love me?

by ShiningStarDan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningStarDan/pseuds/ShiningStarDan
Summary: Greg calls Mycroft, when he answers he thinks they are going to set a meeting to talk about Sherlock. Turns out the DI has other plans in mind.





	Will you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Lana del Rey Song “Young and beautiful”  
> Not Beta-ed so please excuse any mistakes  
> 

**On the Phone**

-Any plans for the friday?

-Nothing that can´t be fix. Should I schedule an appointment?

-I think a date would be more appropiate

-…

-Mycroft?

-Are you asking me out Detective Inspector?

-The hell I am

-In that case I think something can be arranged then- he said with a shy smile on his lips

**On Friday**

It was mid July and London nights were hotter than ever. Mycroft was wearing his most casual attire possible, he had agreed to meet Greg in a restaurant who he reserved just for speacial ocassions. The manager had reserved the roof section for him and his companion alone. As usual he was the first to arrived to the place and took the chance to contemplate the city, no so far the London eye could be with it’s shinning bright lights..

-Hey there- Greg’s voiced made Mycroft turn around and when he saw Gregory in fron of him, he was breathless, his spiky gray hair contrasted with his tanned skin, he was wearing a plain t-shirt, red wine leather jacket, dark jeans and sneakers -Looking good- he said admiring Mycrofts outfit which consisted of an ivory button up with the first buttons loose and rolled sleeve, accompanied by a pair of light blue pants and camel oxfords.

It had been long since Mycroft had gone on a date with someone, mainly because of his hectic schedule but also because relationship with other humans were something that he found terrifying, but Gregory was always good company.

-I think I still haven´t thank you for helping me choose my suit for John’s wedding.

-Oh, that.. It was nothing.

-I wouldn´t say it that way- he answer him placing his hand in his lower back and walking him to the table in the center of the rooftop, both of them took their seats and started looking at the menu, the restaurant had some french dishes. After ordering their plates Mycroft could feel the intense stare of Gregory on him.

-Is anything the matter?

-You have pretty eyes, the shine bright like diamonds.

-I don´t know how should I reply to that

-A smile will do- Mycroft stare back at him blank expression in his face, he wanted to show Gregory his caring side but…

-It’s been a while, you should know that

-Since your last smile?

-Since my last date

-Well I don´t do casual, this won´t be a one time thing.

In that moment his waiter arrived with their food and served the wine in their glasses, the food was delicious and they both enjoyed it but when it came to Gregory the idea to order some creme brulee Mycrofts insecurities came to the surface and even though words were not said Greg noticed his change in his body lenguage.

All of his life Mycroft had always had a sweet tooth and even if he restrained himself a lot more than before gaining weight was something that he always found himself struggling with.

-I don´t know if I should.

-A small bite won´t make you loose your fantastic figure- this time Mycroft actually blushed. Maybe one bite woudn´t be that bad. To his great surprise Greg cut a little piece and offer to feed him and even though it was a little embarrasing he still accepted it. 

-It’s quite hard for me to understand what made you aks me out

-That’s a very simple question Mycroft Holmes- he said puting the spoon down freeing his hands, he moved his chair sitting closer from the other man- Aren´t you enjoying yourself? I certainly am, I like you, you are sensitive, analitical, intelligent but most of all you are caring even beneath all those layers you have. 

As mundane as it sounded it was an honest reply and Mycroft thanked for it more than any other meaningless fancy words Greg could have used instead. 

-I have nothing to offer but my being but if you give me a chance to be with you, to share precious moments together, to create memories in new places I will dedicate to myself entirely to you until you get bored of me.

-Oh Gregory I don´t think that would ever be possible- he said laying down to kiss Greg softly in the lips.    

**Author's Note:**

> Don´t forget to leave a comment please ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
